


Falling Into Place

by pan_dora



Series: The One With the Steo One-Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Steo, Stiles/Theo - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, if you squint real hard, it's definitively some form of established relationship, mature content, prompts, soft steo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: “Oh, please stop.” Corey dropped his fork back into his salad covering his eyes as if that helped to suppress the pictures. “Don’t make me think about my alpha having sex.” My alpha. Stiles was never going to get used to the sound of that.“But,” Mason continued gesturing dismissively in Corey’s direction while Liam begrudgingly picked his sandwich up again, “Theo’s the kind of hot who can make a rose jump-” He suddenly stopped mid-word and stared at Stiles because, at last, the penny dropped. Even Liam seemed to understand exactly what had clicked in his best friend’s brain.Lydia slammed both hands down jostling Stiles. “It’s you."





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I received on my [My Tumblr](https://msmischief101.tumblr.com/):
> 
>  _ **Hey! I’m not sure if you’re currently taking steo prompts, and this isn’t really too much of a prompt but maybe something with an established relationship? As for plot I’m not sure, but maybe you can combine this with another prompt if you’re up for it? Love your stories so much!!!**_ by 'nonnie'. Hope it's kind of what you imagined. I couldn't keep the nasty of my mind. Tehehe  <3
> 
> Prompts are still open if ya interested. Hit me up here or on Tumblr.

Someone whispered his name. From a distance. Through a thick pillow. Perhaps. He’s not sure. A moment later – or perhaps an hour, he couldn’t tell – cold fingers traced his body. Or maybe there weren’t. He’s dreaming. Asleep. Lips and teeth worked on his neck. Spongy heat joined the fun, a tongue softly tracing an indecipherable pattern. It felt good. The beginning of a dream he was going to enjoy. Fingers slipped into him, wet and with intent, knowing how to elicit the best feeling.

He stirred.

Woke up.

This wasn’t a dream.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he noticed more and more things. Heat was one thing. Mainly coming from a weight on top of and from inside of him, pooling in the middle of his stomach. Groaning, Stiles tried to grab his blanket. But there was no blanket to be found. The lips and the fingers stayed, however. A curious mouth wandered from his neck up to his jaw, where it paused for a second, before trailing up to the shell of his ear. “Took you long enough.”

Stiles huffed out a breath, swatting at the body on top of him. “’eo,” he mumbled, tongue heavy with thick sleep. Fucking painkillers. He barely managed to open his eyes.

Laughter vibrated through Theo. “You left the window open.”

“‘know,” he drawled squeezing his eyes shut before slowly blinking them open. “I’m tired.” It’s dark in the room. He didn’t see shit, only a small dot of moonlight peeked through the almost fully closed curtains.

“I’ll be quick.” His tone had a soft intonation, a question in the making. He bent down to press his lips to the corner of his mouth. “You don’t even have to wake up completely.” As Theo rolled him around, Stiles let out a groan. Like that was going to happen. The guy seriously had zero inhibition. Not that he minded, exactly; leaving the window open, after all, meant that he was absolutely down for sex. They had decided that this would be a lot safer than texting each other. Not that Theo cared. He wouldn’t give a shit if anybody found out about their relationship. Stiles, on the other hand, he gave a lot of fucks about people finding out. Especially Scott. Also, Liam. And they both knew Malia and Tracy would freak out if they heard about this.

But since there were no emotions involved, Stiles didn’t see the need to make this public. Ever. To clear up any misunderstandings, the sex was intense. Whoever would find a place in his bed after Theo would have a lot to live up to. It didn’t mean anything that his stomach always did this weird thing when Theo clambered through the open window or that his heart fluttered when the chimera looked at him a certain way or how he was always perfectly at ease, no matter how shitty the day, when they hung out. It wasn’t like that.

“I would’ve woken you up more insistently,” Theo mumbled against his lips, and Stiles wrapped both arms around his neck to keep him close, “but you moaned my name in your sleep and that was really fucking hot.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I wanna see you if the situation’s reversed.”

“Go ahead,” Theo replied with a chuckle, “I won’t mind.” Kissing every possible response straight off his lips, he grabbed his waist and did decidedly not wait another second before sinking into him. Blunt fingernail dug into his skin, and Theo moaned his name against his lips, unabashed. The sound caused Stiles to flush. This was definitively a first, maybe because nobody else was home. His father had to leave for work. It’s just the two of them – and soon, it became hard to think any further than that. Theo seemed to have made it his sole priority to melt Stiles’ brain.

If that’s the case, he was doing a stellar job.

After coaxing two mind-blowing orgasms out of his body, of which the second left Stiles barely awake, Theo finally found his own relief – so much for ‘I’ll be quick’ – and collapsed on top of him. His body was heavy but warm. Although he knew their current position would hardly be an acceptable or, in his case, comfortable sleeping arrangement, Stiles didn’t have it in him to push the chimera off him immediately. He doubted he had the strength to do so anyway. Yet, when Theo’s breathing sounded suspiciously like he was falling asleep and Stiles had a hard time himself to keep his eyes open, he mustered up the energy to poke him in the ribs. “Off,” he added unnecessarily.

Theo grunted, yet did what he was told. “I’ll leave in a sec.”

“Dad’s shift ends at six,” Stiles muttered fumbling for his blanket. Getting his sweatpants from wherever they had ended up next to the bed was so not an option.

“Noted.” Theo grabbed him by the arm to turn him around and pull him close, essentially turning himself into a pillow, then dragged the blanket over them.

Stiles hated cuddling. With a passion. Especially after sex. But as Theo ran his fingers gently through his hair at the nape of his neck, it’s hard to be annoyed – and even harder not to fall asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

 

Crutches. Fucking crutches. He saved the city from an intestine-eating monster and still, some cosmic asshole decided his sorry ass needed to be punished. Because being yelled at by his dad and consecutively grounded for the rest of the week wasn’t enough already. No. He had to manoeuvre his high school with a throbbing ankle as well as crutches on top of it. That’s what he got for saving this fucking town. It’s infuriating.

“Someone’s in a great mood.”

Stiles slammed his locker door shut. “Please, don’t.”

To his surprise, Theo’s smirk softened to a smile. “Your dad didn’t take it too well, I assume,” he said nodding in the direction of his crutches. They’d talked briefly about it while Theo had gotten dressed this morning. Stiles had suggested making a bet, but the chimera had been smart enough not to wager against him. Instead, he had made the bold decision to stay until the front door had closed behind the sheriff to squeeze in the laziest make out session they’d ever had; a highly unusual occurrence but he wasn’t going to complain. It’s certainly nice to start a day like this. Definitively a lot nicer than being dragged to the ER, so someone could check his ankle. If Melissa had been there, Stiles would have gotten out of this endeavour without these bloody crutches. But the young man checking on him had tried his hardest to please the sheriff; new doctors usually did. Also, his father had announced that he would be checking his backpack for anything not school related; his phone, the bestiary, everything else with a supernatural connection. The only thing he had allowed Stiles to carry around with him was his satchel of mountain ash. Safety first, and all that.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Stiles asked propping himself against his locker blatantly ignoring the crutches. He didn’t need them, all right? He would have been fine without them. Stupid doctor.

Theo snorted leaning against the locker next to his. His gaze wandered down the hallway for a second, looking for something. A moment later, his lips quirked into a smirk he probably had trademarked by now. It did not ignite a spark of heat inside Stiles. Never. “Mrs. Song fell asleep during that boring movie we’re watching, and I heard you, so-“ He shrugged.

Stiles forced his smile down. “Dude, 'Romeo and Juliet' is a classic.”

"It’s a stupid over the top story of horny teenagers missing one too many brain cells.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’ll give you that it’s over the top, but you have no idea how it is to be crushing on someone. You know, as little as being in the same room with them can turn your brain to mush,” he explained leaning the side of his head against the locker to look at Theo, who in return squinted at him. “You’re reduced to a stuttering mess when they talk to you, and you die a little bit inside when they look at you, just as much as you do when they don’t.” He smiled as he remembered his intense feelings for Lydia, and his stomach turned into knots when he realised these feelings had returned attached to Theo. “And when that special someone finally likes you back? You’re on top of the world and you are overdramatic and call your crush ‘one true love’ and do stupid shit.” Stiles shrugged with one shoulder. “That’s what teenagers do. But I guess you dislike love songs for the same reason because you don’t understand-“

“I know exactly what you’re talking about,” Theo interrupted him curtly and pushed himself off the lockers.

Stiles tried his hardest to ignore the sinking feeling. So, Theo had been in love then. Or was still by the dark expression on his face. It irked him. He didn’t want to be the rebound fuck. “Oh my god.” Without thinking much of it, Stiles grabbed the chimera by the wrist to pull him back in, to haul him close; only content when Theo was flush against his body. “Shakespeare was a sap with a proclivity for dirty puns. Don’t get your knickers in a twist about it.”  

Theo leaned in to steal a kiss. At school. In the middle of the hallway. Where everyone could see them at any given moment. “I doubt Song would be too happy about me using that information in my essay.”

“Anything is valid if you can prove it with the source material. And know your Elizabethan time’s pronunciation.”

“Please do not tell me you mentioned that in your English Lit essay.”

“Song didn’t like it, but she couldn’t argue that I haven’t understood the play either, so, I can talk my way to an A+.” He shrugged again, grinning as Theo rolled his eyes dramatically. “’I hope this reason stands for my excuse’,” Stiles recited smirking. “’I, it stands so that I may hardly tarry so long.’ Classic dick joke.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Theo snorted out a laugh, and then he leaned in to kiss him. Hard. If Stiles had known Shakespeare’s painstakingly obvious hidden puns gave him this reaction, he’d totally done it before. Because Theo was pushing both his hands in the pockets of his jeans, squeezing his ass and pressing their groins together. Stiles gasped in surprise, giving the chimera enough leeway to take his mouth the way he wanted to. It’s dirty and perfect and so goddamn risky. They’re in the middle of the fucking hallway.

Stiles brought his hands up to push Theo away, who made his discontent known through a growl – which really didn’t make his situation any easier. “Talk about missing brain cells,” he noted pressing a hand over Theo’s mouth to keep him at a distance. “Someone could see us.”

“So?”

“So?” Stiles echoed glaring at him. “Dude.”

Theo rolled his eyes and pulled his hands back to push them in the pockets of his own jeans. “I’m just saying,” he remarked leaning against the locker next to Stiles again, “that I won’t mind if someone sees us. It’s not like we’re doing something forbidden.”

“Pretty sure making out like this in the hallway breaks at least one school rule.”

Scoffing, Theo pressed their lips together once more then smirked. “See you later?” His voice was promisingly low.

Stiles tried his hardest to ignore the weird flutter of his heart. “Yeah… I mean,” he hastily corrected pretending he didn’t notice heat creeping up his neck, “I’m grounded. Dad’s going to be hyper-vigilant.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be too loud.”

“Haha,” Stiles drawled.

“Or we’ll just watch 'Romeo and Juliet', so you can explain all the dirty jokes to me.” Theo sealed their lips one final time before retreating back to his classroom, leaving behind a very confused Stiles. What had just happened? It seemed like their relationship had suddenly evolved overnight without him noticing – and he had absolutely no clue how to feel about that.

 

“And where have you been last night?”

Stiles looked up from his psychology textbook with a raised brow. “Huh?”

Lydia sat down next to him smirking as if she knew something she wasn’t supposed to know, the dirtiest secret in the history of secrets, and propped her chin on her intertwined fingers. “You look like you haven’t gotten much sleep.” She tipped her head to the left, braid falling over her shoulder. Her blood-red lips only added to the dangerous expression on her face.

Stiles dropped his pen. “I couldn’t stop watching Friends and my ankle hurt.” Half truths had to go a long way. After all, he had watched Friends until he had fallen asleep and his ankle had kept him awake for too long. If he thought about it, he’d probably gotten not more than three hours of sleep last night. Considering the rather exhausting sex, he might’ve not slept at all. He most likely looked like it, too.

Lydia narrowed her eyes slightly. “You also haven’t seen a mirror today, have you?” With a soft sigh, she leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair before trying to style it without any help of products. She tugged at a few hairs here and there, shaking her head all the way through.

“Well,” Stiles said closing his eyes at the nice feeling – if she continued to do that for about ten minutes, he would fall asleep in the middle of the schoolyard, “I was running late with Dad dragging me to the hospital and all that.”

Her humming was everything but relaxing. “So, you didn’t notice you put on a zip hoodie that’s not yours?”

Stiles’ eyes snapped open and he looked down at himself. Oh god. That zip hoodie was pretty obviously not his, and he knew only one person who could pull off this faded dark pinkish colour. As his father had thrown clothes at him during his tirade, it must’ve been among them. Theo had never before forgotten clothes at his place – and he hadn’t said anything as they’d met at his locker this morning. ‘I wouldn’t mind if anybody saw’. He didn’t plan this, did he? No. No, he wouldn’t have. It had to be an honest mistake. Fuck.

“Whose is it?” Lydia asked tapping her cheek with a mildly pinched expression. “I feel like I’ve seen it before.”

Whining, Stiles covered his face with his hands. Someone, please, shoot him. He wanted to tell her, he really did. But he didn’t know how. There was still a twinge of guilt every single time he thought about what Theo had done to her or Scott. Although he was aware that she had forgiven him after he’d helped to free Stiles from the Wild Hunt, it’s still rather weird – and now he’s more than five months into a relationship he couldn’t define if his life depended on it.

“That’s not Brett’s, is it?”

“What’s Brett’s?” Liam asked flopping down onto the bench opposite Stiles followed by Mason and – seriously, someone free him from his suffering – Corey. The latter’s expression shifted to mild surprise as he recognised the zip hoodie instantly. He was living with Theo and the rest of the chimera pack. Of fucking course, he would recognise this stupid thing everywhere.

Mason shook his head. “No, that’s not Brett’s colour.”

Corey, taken aback by the statement, turned to his boyfriend with raised brows. “You know what Brett’s colours are?” Good, that would distract him from Stiles’ little problem. Not that he was going to spill the beans. He had appeared far too surprised to have been aware of their fling, so, he knew he’d be in serious trouble if he did without Theo telling him too.

“Sure, green, grey and black.” Mason uncapped his water bottle. With a shrug, he took a sip. “Stiles’ are red, blue and, dunno, darkish colours, too.” He nodded to himself after squinting at him for a few seconds. This was turning into a rather weird conversation. How did he make it stop?

Liam looked like he was questioning every single one of his life-choices. Instead of keeping his best friend’s topic going, however, he got straight to the meat of whatever his biggest concern was. “Please, tell me you do not bang Brett,” he begged as he sorted the food on his tray in an attempt to distract or prepare himself for the answer.

“Not recently,” Stiles admitted quietly.

Liam dropped his sandwich in disgust.

“Oh, stop being such a baby, bro,” Mason chided rolling his eyes. “Sleeping with Brett is like winning the Grand Prix or something.” Everyone turned to stare at him, Corey especially seemed to be rather flabbergasted at these words. He’d stopped his fork halfway to his mouth to properly squint at his boyfriend. “And Theo would be second place,” Mason added tapping his chin with his index finger. “They’re both kings at their respective school. Brett’s kind of famous, though.“

“Oh, please stop.” Corey dropped his fork back into his salad covering his eyes as if that helped to suppress the pictures. “Don’t make me think about my alpha having sex.”  _My alpha_. Stiles was never going to get used to the sound of that.

“But,” Mason continued gesturing dismissively in Corey’s direction while Liam begrudgingly picked his sandwich up again, “Theo’s the kind of hot who can make a rose jump-” He suddenly stopped mid-word and stared at Stiles because, at last, the penny dropped. Even Liam seemed to understand exactly what had clicked in his best friend’s brain.

Lydia slammed both hands down jostling Stiles. “It’s you,” she hissed jabbing a finger in his face. That fingernail came really close to his eyeball. Holy shit. For a second, he’d been actually scared she was going to poke his eye out in her sudden fury.

“What?” Stiles squeaked inching a bit away from her. Perhaps he should use his psychology textbook for defence. Couldn’t hurt. If the worst came to the worst, the thing was thick enough to be used as a weapon. AP psychology, one of his more terrible decisions. He’s so going to burn this monstrosity after the exam.

“Five months,” Mason added affronted. The guy sounded as if Stiles had committed a crime. Not even Lydia was that dramatic. “Everyone’s talking about it and it’s you. One of my best friends. I can’t believe-“ He threw his hands in the air.

Stiles furrowed his brows. “What?” He repeated because he genuinely didn’t have a single clue what either of his friends was talking about.

“I want details,” Lydia demanded, rapping her nails against the wooden table.

“Would someone please fill me in?” Stiles asked looking from Corey, who pushed his tomatoes from one end to the other muttering something under his breath, to Lydia, who simply narrowed her eyes, back to Mason, who shook his head in disbelief and finally, to Liam, who seemed to be ready to give him the answer he so desperately desired.

“Dude,” he sounded exasperated, confused and highly displeased all at the same time. What the hell had Stiles done to deserve this reaction? What did five months mean? It was, worryingly enough, around the same length of his thing with Theo. “Nobody cares when the most popular guy at a school hooks up with someone.” Liam made a dismissive gesture like that’s common knowledge. It wasn’t. Stiles didn’t have a single clue how school gossip worked. He’d never needed to. “When he suddenly stops, that’s when it gets interesting.”

“Yeah,” Mason added folding his arms over his chest, “because then he’s seeing someone exclusively.”

“Exclusively?” Wait. Hold on. Theo hadn’t seen anybody else during that time? Not that Stiles had – his fling with Brett had ended a few weeks before that – but, Theo was kind of known for hooking up with whoever he had an interest in during a party; that’s something even Stiles knew, and he didn’t even attend that many parties. Most of the time, he was occupied with keeping the city from burning to the ground.

“Dating,” Lydia informed him with a roll of her eyes. “It means dating, Stilinski. I cannot believe you never told me.” She punched his upper arm. It was probably meant to be lighter, but on this little sleep, he was very sensitive. “Five months.”

“Okay, listen-“ Stiles said loudly, rubbing his abused skin with a frown. “I have no clue what you wannabe detectives think you’ve deduced, but Theo and I aren’t dating.” He slammed his textbook shut for dramatic effect. After all, Stiles would know if they were dating. Right? Okay, sometimes they ate late night dinner together or watched a movie. But most of the time, they had amazing sex. They had never put a label on it because it didn’t mean anything, right? Right. They were just two guys having a fling. Or something.

“No,” Theo drawled, and Stiles flinched so hard he knocked his knee against the table, “we’re just exclusively fucking.”

“You heard that.”

Mason, Liam or Corey really could’ve given him a heads up. He would have appreciated the gesture. Instead, they let him run face first into a wall. Great friends. The best. Where could he get new ones? He needed a bunch. The three of them collectively looking back and forth between Stiles and Theo like they were stuck in an exciting match of ping-pong didn’t help anybody.

Lydia’s smug face didn’t aid him to victory either. Where were Scott and Kira when he needed them?

“Yeah,” Theo agreed crossing his arms, “I especially liked the high-pitched whine at the beginning of the conversation.” His expression couldn’t exactly be described as pissed. Happiness, however, was found on the completely opposite side of the spectrum.

Stiles ran a hand over the nape of his neck. “I thought-”

“That I’m in it for sex?” Theo let out a long breath. Now he just looked exhausted. God, Stiles was too tired to grasp everything that was going on. “If I wanted sex that desperate, I’d knock on Tracy’s door instead of driving across town every single night hoping your window is open.”

Mason’s jaw dropped, Corey looked utterly shook and Liam rubbed his ears wondering if he heard correctly while Lydia grabbed Stiles’ hood tugging at it in what could only be defined as excitement.

“Every single night?” Stiles squinted at Theo, not quite believing the words, and pulled the zipper down to prevent Lydia from accidentally choking him.  

“Yes.”

What the heck? He hadn’t noticed that. How had he not noticed Theo driving by his house every single night for four months? “Why didn’t you call me?” Because that’s the real question here. They might be living in a traffic-calmed zone, but it’s not like the only cars driving through their street were Theo’s, his own and his dad’s. He should’ve called him or texted him or, hell, threw pebbles at his window since they kind of crossed the other two options out for safety reasons.

Theo shrugged, eyes darting somewhere else. “I didn’t want to appear pushy.”

Lydia and Mason cooed. Okay, that’s disturbing. But he’d actually had a more pressing question. “So,” Stiles began very slowly, “we were dating the whole time?”

Theo pointed at him with both hands. That’s more expressive than he usually was. It made him look extremely flustered. “You’re wearing my zip hoodie,” he exclaimed loud enough that the small group at the table next to them turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about. This was quickly going from his friends knowing to the whole school being in on it. Great. “I thought you’re finally done with your secrecy.” Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his neatly styled hair. Stiles imagined how much Lydia itched to fix it. The sudden smirk on Theo’s lips distracted him. “And some of the things we do, I wouldn’t do with a casual fuck.”

“Oh my god.” Mason scooted to the edge of his seat in sudden excitement. “Would you mind going into detail about that?”

Stiles spun around to stare at him. “No. We’re not going into detail about my sex life.”

“Oh god, no,” Liam begged, and Corey hid his face in his arms with a low whine.

“Theodore,” Lydia beckoned him over, and the asshole actually moved.

In a fit of panic, Stiles reached for him, curled his fingers around the nape of his neck and crashed their mouths together. Fuck it. He’d rather have the whole school see him make out with Theo Raeken than have him spilling all his dirty secrets. He’d tell Lydia. Eventually. When he felt a bit more comfortable about it. Theo and he had crossed some very interesting lines. Stiles enjoyed trying new things, and Theo was down for basically everything. But it’s a difference to do it than talk about his experience afterwards with someone who wasn't exactly involved. So, she would have to wait a bit longer.

Stiles could feel a grin against his lips, and he scooted a bit closer to Lydia to pull Theo onto the bench next to him. As he sat, he pecked him on the lips once more before placing his mouth next to his ear. “You can use your hand right up until our six months anniversary if you tell anyone about our sex life without my permission.” He clapped Theo’s cheek. “Got it?”

Theo wrapped an arm around his waist compliantly and nodded. “Got it.”

“I will get you drunk and-“

“I don’t drink,” Stiles cut Mason short putting his hand on Theo’s thigh. It felt so natural, he didn’t have a single clue why he had never realised they had been dating for real all this fucking time. Literally nothing had changed, other than everybody knowing about them at least. Well, and he could stop trying to pretend he didn’t feel anything for Theo. That would make the whole dating thing a hell of a lot easier. “And I don’t ask you about your sex life, do I? If you wanna spice it up, the internet has great suggestions.”

Corey looked absolutely mortified, Liam covered his eyes and Mason pointed a finger at him. “I will figure this out.”

“Five months,” Lydia muttered pursing her lips in complete and utter displeasure. “I can’t believe you kept it from me for that long.”

“Six in a week,” Theo added, which didn’t make the situation any better. Realising his mistake, he started massaging the nape of Stiles’ neck with a grin. “Also, since I was fully aware we’ve been dating for that long-“

“Rub it in,” Stiles mumbled closing his eyes.

“I’ve got a surprise.” Theo fumbled for something in the pocket of his jeans.

Stiles briefly glanced in Lydia’s direction, who suddenly didn’t look all that aggravated anymore. Instead, she reached out her hand to squeeze his and scooted closer to prop her chin on his shoulder. Theo didn’t even acknowledge her or her actions. He hadn’t been bothered by their relationship before, so there’s no real reason for him to change his mind about it now. Stiles, on the other hand, probably should’ve seen the signs before she snatched the envelope straight out of Theo’s fingers. “I’ll have to check that,” she announced with a smirk, “thank you.”

At the confused but amused expression, Stiles leaned over in an attempt to kiss the corner of his mouth. Theo was quick enough to turn his head and seal their lips. As his heart fluttered this time, he fully embraced it, cupping Theo’s neck to pull him closer. He wasn’t going to live his mistake down for the rest of their relationship, hell, for the rest of their lives because Lydia would make sure to remind him of it every other day.

“Okay, Theo-“ She tugged on his hood again to get Stiles’ attention- “is there a possibility that you know a guy like you who’s, you know, emotionally stable?”

“What?” Liam asked scrunching up his face quizzically.

Lydia pushed the envelope in Stiles’ hand. “He’s booked a bungalow in Pasadena across from Crystal Cove Beach with a pool, a whirlpool and an amazing view.”

Mason grabbed the envelope before Stiles even had the slightest chance to look at it himself and pulled out the papers under Corey and Liam’s inquisitive eyes. Okay. This was the reason he hadn’t told anybody about his relationship with Theo. His friends were nosy as fuck. They were already too curious for their own good, let alone the fact, that they had been discussing Theo’s dating life for five goddamn months. What did he do to deserve people like that?

“The bungalow fits six people,” Mason whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, and his gaze darted over every person sitting at the table.  

“Everybody here can kill you, but I can do it in the most painful ways you could possibly imagine.” With a pointed look, Stiles reached for the papers and yanked them out of his hands. “If I see you next weekend, I will personally put you down, you hear me?”

Mason had the decency to look the tiniest bit worried. “Loud and clear.”

“Good.”

With a chuckle, Theo pulled Stiles flat against his side. He curled his fingers around his chin to tip his head back for better access to his lips. “This is why I’m dating you,” he whispered between two kisses.

“I’m not high, am I?” Liam inquired scrutinising his sandwich closely. “Theo’s actually behaving like a human?”

Lydia sighed. “Stiles is some kind of werewolf whisperer. I don’t know how he does it.”


End file.
